


The Continued Collections of The Curious Case of the Klutz

by OptimisticEmotion



Series: Curious Case [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Continuation, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticEmotion/pseuds/OptimisticEmotion
Summary: Sometimes even the most different people have too much in common. Despite how much the second Robin tries not to follow too closely in his predecessor's foot steps, even Jason Todd has 'Boy Wonder' worthy accidents.





	

Everyone was bored. Conner was sitting with Megan next to him as they both leafed through a book that neither was really reading. Wally and Artemis were cuddling on the other side of the couch one sleeping, and the other not wanting to bother his sleeping girlfriend. Finally Zatanna and Rocket were teaching Kaldur the game called 'thumb wars', all parties in the game were getting extensively tired of it. All the younger heroes had returned home or were out doing who knew what. Really the team had become too big to really keep tabs on everyone. But two members of the team that they weren't expecting was Nightwing and Robin, the two supposedly taking some down time in Gotham. They were both in Civvies and Nightwing was dragging his younger partner to the couch. Seeing it full, he push Robin into the cozy chair adjacent to it.

"Sit, stay, be good." Nightwing ordered.

"Geesh, it's not that-"

"I swear if you finish that statement I'll tell Agent A _exactly_ what you were up to when it happened!" Nightwing cried out before leaving again. Robin just humphed and crossed his arms, glaring at nothing in particular. The original members of the team was suddenly having a flash back to Nightwing's time as the 'Boy Wonder'.

"So how did you manage to destroy the cave?" Conner asked.

"What!? How did-!?" Robin looked over to Conner startled. Conner didn't bother to answer and just waited for the second Robin to tell.

"Gah, fine, it's stupid, I was just practicing a skateboarding trick and the stupid board got away from me." Robin tightened his arms around himself and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Wait, so you were skateboarding in the Bat-cave?" Artemis asked, the commotion of the boy's entrance having awakened her.

"You haven't seen it, it's _huge._ I mean Batman sometimes does doughnuts with the vehicles to check the tires and suspension, and probably just because it's fun to burn rubber and the guy has a stick too far up his butt to admit to it." Robin smirked at his joke, though no one was laughing with him. He shrugged it off. "It wasn't like I was doing anything I was ever told I wasn't allowed to. Bats doesn't seem to mind. But just leave it up to Goldie to find rules where their ain't none." Robin growled. No one could ever really get over the night and day comparison between the two boy wonders.

"So Nightwing didn't witness the second great destruction of the Batcave?" Wally asked doubtfully.

"'Second'?" Robin looked over to him waiting for him to continue.

"Let's just say we are having what you'd call, a 'flash back'" Kalduram finally spoke from where he was sitting with the only other two that didn't know the story about the first Robin's Sonic entranced Klutz. They were looking around, more confused and intrigued by the minute. They weren't the only ones either.

"You been Goldie had- ah man! You've *gotta* tell me that one!" Robin smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"Sure," Megan smiled, " _After_ you tell us about yours." She grinned while adding the catch.

"Aw- Man, fine. It's not all that impressive really." Robin started.

* * *

Jason Todd had been grounded, or benched, from Robin duty after Bruce found his report card stashed in the toilet's septic tank in Jason's in suite bathroom. Needless to say, Bruce figured with a bit less time jumping rooftops and a bit more time actually doing his homework, Jason just _might_ not have to repeat ninth grade. But the homework was boring and his skateboard was sitting right there, . . . next to his mountain bike that he had just gotten for Christmas. Alfred had put it down here instead of in the garage as Jason pointed out that it'd get more productive use down there. Of course Bruce didn't see a reason to object, the cave _is_ huge! So Jason decided he was going to practice his bike tricks. Never know when those might come in handy in the field, right?

And like any teenage boy with too much skill, and maybe a bit too much confidence, Jason decided he wanted to try making up a new trick with a higher difficulty. After all, he hadn't been lying when he said he was practicing a skateboarding trick, it just so happened that it was a mountain bike trick as well. Thinking it through for a split second before attempting, Jason figured it'd look really cool if he put the skate board under the back tire of the bike and then skated on the board while popping a  
wheelie. However, physics disagreed, and not only did the board fly out from under the tire of the bike, but the bike shot out from under Jason like pea shooter.

Jason landed on his back, bouncing his head one good time off the ground before watching as the bike hit the giant penny. The base of the penny being bolted to the floor, the bike ricochet off the immovable surface and hit the robot Dinosaur hard enough to cause it to tilt. But not hard enough to actually knock it over, and the Dino righted it self with one large stomp. The cave actually shook from the force of the stomp sending stalagmites down from the ceiling and one giant on almost skewering Jason before the kid jumped backwards to avoid it, stepping on the forgotten skateboard, and landing into Batgirl's motorcycle. Which hit the R-cycle, which hit Wing's cycle, that hit the Bat-cycle, which hit and dented the driver side of Batman's most recent Batmobile. It took a moment for Jason to regain clarity of the situation and that's when he noticed Dick, who had just come down stairs to check on him and see if the boy needed help with homework. The look on Dick's face when he saw the destruction of the cave had almost made it all seem worth it. After all, you don't normally get stunned 'silence' from probably the most talkative 'bat' in history.

"How much of that did you see?" Jason asked.

"I was about to tell you that it was a bad idea before it was too late to even say anything." Dick referred to Jason's 'trick'. He spoke softly as he was still in shock.

"It was pretty cool until I lost my balance." Jason said as he dusted himself off.

"Jason, do you not see the cave around you! Alfred is going to freak!" Dick cried out waving his arms at the mess.

"Relax. Bruce will yell, Alfred will give me that 'look' and then I'll get handed the broom and dustpan. Hell, the *worst* that might happen is that I'll get grounded from being Robin longer." Jason said, almost completely relaxed. Then his own words caught up to him. "Shit, I've already been grounded until I raise my grades! What if he adds a month to it!? Do you know how long it will take for me to get all those 'F's up? I figured it'd be a week, two weeks tops! I can't be benched for a year!" Jason started to freak himself out.

"Calm down, Jay. I think I know where Al keeps the cleaning supplies, maybe if they see you cleaning, they might go easier on you. I promise not to tell them exactly what happened if you get started now. Hell, I'll help!" Dick tried to sooth things over and ran to go get the broom. Jason was now pacing thinking over how everything could have got so wrong so fast. He figured the worst that could have happened when he started was that he hurt himself, break an arm, maybe even break a glass case or something. But now looking around himself, Jason saw that he really was a force of destruction.

"I found the push brooms, we can sweep everything into a pile and go from there." Dick offered one to Jason. The younger boy took it and quickly got started on cleaning. It was a big task, even with Dick helping him out, and that meant it took time as well. And as the minutes passed, Jason got bored again and had started to use the push broom as a bo-staff, swinging it around when he thought Dick wasn't looking.

"Jason, stop that and clean!" Dick gripped.

"Geez, we're almost done sweeping it up, can't you just chill?" Jason muttered as he spun the broom around his torso, taking a break to make a dramatic kung-fu pose every once in a while.

"I'm more worried about you breaking something else." No sooner had the words left Dick's lips than the head of Jason's broom came into contact with a large glass case, and the original bat-suit, in all it's blue and gray glory, came spilling upon the dusty floor.

"Whoops! I can fix it!" Jason shouted as he quickly got to work scooping up the outfit and hanging it back up in the area that was suppose to be covered with glass. Now that it was easier to see, the dust and grime from hitting the floor could be seen in large patches about the cloth.

"Great, now it needs washed." Dick called from behind him.

"I can do that!" Jason then ripped the suit off the hanger and made a mad dash to the laundry room in the cave. He quickly threw the suit into the washer, added the soap, and set the machine to it's heavy setting. Dick had just walked in as Jason pressed the start.

"You did set it to regular, right? It's not like the newer suites, it's not as heavy. Lack of kelvar." Dick explained. Jason tensed. Crap.

"Um, just because it's funnier when you say it, what would have happened if I *did* set it to 'Heavy'?" Jason asked. Just then the machine started to jump in place like it was possessed and soap began to ooze from around the small round door.

"It's Gunna blow!" Jason cried and ducked behind the door. The door of the washer flew open and soapy water when every where. The machine wasn't done yet and just continued to whir and jump.

Finally it stopped, almost too suddenly. Jason looked around the door to see the plug of the machine in Dick's hand. Jason looked at Dick and had to try very hard not to laugh, the guy was soaked from head to toe and large lumps of soap suds decorated him comically.

"Glade you find this funny, because you _are_ cleaning this up by yourself." Dick grumbled before he stalked off to the cave showers. When he was out of hearing rang Jason finally let out the bout of giggles he was withholding. Okay, yeah; that was a disaster, no; Jason wasn't going to make some stupid word joke, but it _was_ hilarious! Totally worth it to see the look on Dicky-bird's face. Jason looked around the laundry room. There was water and soap everywhere, but how much cleaning could that possibly need? Just get a mop, after all, it was already covered in soap and water. It was already halfway clean!

Jason made his way up stairs to get the mop while Dick finished his shower. Jason couldn't find the mop, but he did find a tall pile of towels. Freshly cleaned, pressed and folded towels. Jason figured it'd only take about five to get the job done, but better grab seven to be on the safe side. He made his way down and to the laundry room of the cave. Dick was still in his shower, taking forever like always. Jason set the towels he wasn't using on top of the washing machine, which was surprisingly the only dry spot in the while room, and got to work.

When he finally finished, he saw that he only ended up using four of the seven towels and that they were _Dir-Tee_! He figured that he might as well put them in the wash since he was already there and made sure to set it to a lighter setting this time. Hey, he learned! When he did that, he figured he better get back to sweeping up the cave where his earlier accident occurred. He was still sweeping glass up from the case when Dick came in, wearing dry cloths and his damp hair combed back.

"Finish mopping up the laundry room?" He asked.

"Well, I could find the mop, but yeah, it's clean." Jason nodded as he kept sweeping.

"Wait, you couldn't find the mop?" Dick asked, Jason just shook his head. "So, what did you use?"

When Jason told Dick what he used as a replacement for the missing mop, the guy went starch white and ran as fast as he could to the laundry room. Jason soon followed, the washing machine just finishing it's rinse cycle.

"I put them through immediately so they should be clean." Jason shrugged.

"Jay, where's the bat-suit you dirtied?" Dick asked, his wide eyes never leaving the glass door of the washer.

"Um, I figured it needed washed again, since you pulled the plug while it was still in mid cycle last time."

"White towels, you used Alfred's white guest towels." Dick didn't have to asked as the said towels could be seen rolling around through the door.

"Yes, . . . and?" Jason still didn't get it. It wasn't like he let them set in their dirty, wet state. He washed them! Finally the machine dinged, alerting that it was finished with it's load and that everything was ready for the dryer.

Dick opened the door and pulled out one of the white squares of cloth. Jason finally understood. In comparison to the three unused towels still on the top of the washer, the towel Dick was holding up looked like something you'd find in Jason's old home in Crime Alley, not in the lap of luxury of Stately Wayne Manor. Suddenly Jason found himself connecting to the soiled rag.

"Alfred is going to _kill_ you!" Dick finally put the towel down and took a calming breath. The guy also put his fingers to his temples as if he were trying to ward away a headache. "The cave, the bikes, the car, the case, the bat-suit, the washer, and now Alfred's towels. I, I think, my brain just can't seem to comprehend how much damage one child can make _unintentionally._ " Dick spoke softly.

"So, should we bleach the towels then?" Jason asked, that would get them white again for sure, right? That's was bleach did, didn't it?

"Jason, you, just, stop trying to help." Dick put his hands up in a stop gesture, the towel he was holding falling in the process.

"Well, what do you want me to do then?" Jason crossed his arms, "Sit and twiddle my thumbs?"

Just then Dick's face was that of 'Nightwing' as the guy gave him an almost bat-glare.

* * *

"So then he threw my shades at me and dragged me here." Robin concluded his story. His captive audience around him staring wide eyed as the teen recounted his tail. "What? It's not that bad, it just sounds that way because it was a lot. But trust me, the damage to each thing was minimal at worst."

Robin was still met with silence as the older heroes kept staring at him like he just said that getting into a fight with a lion was 'no biggie'.

"Well, deal's a deal! What did 'Wing do when he was younger?" Robin asked. Rocket and Zatanna also looked at the other's, curious as to if the first Robin's destruction was as bad as the second's.

"He was hit with a sonic blast that messed up his hand eye coordination and and knocked down a giant penny." Megan scratched her cheek. The story seemed a lot less in comparison to the younger of the two brothers.

"Wait, so that's why Bats made that huge base for it? That thing is _huge_!" Robin's brows shot up high from his shades.

"Yeah, but, that was it." Wally scratched the back of his head, he was going to have to let Dick know that he needed to step up his game if he didn't want to get out shined by this kid.

"Seriously?" Robin complained. The two girls on the side also seemed a bit let down by this news.

"Well, it happened due to a Rube Goldberg Machine as well." Conner added.

"A what now?" Robin asked.

"He means one of those set ups where one thing leads to another in a seemingly random yet measured out format, like setting off dominoes to hit a mouse trap that turns on a light." Wally explained.

"Oh, so how did his start?" Zatanna asked this time, breaking her silence.

"He bumped into a rolling chair," Kaldur answered.

"That he had falling out of when he wouldn't stop spinning in it." Artemis added.

"And it ran into a table filled with dangerous things." A deep dark voice supplied the story. Everyone gasped and turned to see Batman standing in the door way. "I was told Robin was here when he should be at home." The tall dark figure glared at his youngest of proteges.

"Apparently, I'm a safety hazard." Robin chuckled awkwardly while scratching the back of his head, much like Wally did not too long ago. To the groups surprise, the Batman actually hung his head, well, not to much as hung as lowered it a bit to face the ground slightly, but for the Batman it might as well been a face palm.

"Let's get back and help Nightwing with the damages." he ordered, softly? Weird. Robin stood and followed the man out, leaving the rest to realize that, no matter how different this Robin was from the first, they were both still Robins and very obviously brother's in some form or another.


End file.
